


Gimme Some Space

by sunnyfreeze



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Covid pandemic, Domestic Fluff, Masks, No Spoilers, Sort of? - Freeform, mask mandate, mocking inners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfreeze/pseuds/sunnyfreeze
Summary: A lil domestic-ish drabble with the Roci crew discussing the now times
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Gimme Some Space

Alex lowered his headphones on one side and shouted out into the Roci, “Hey, Hoss!” 

“What?” Holden immediately poked his head around the corner, startling Alex. Holden grinned at his flinch. “Did I scare you?”

“No,” Alex said, “not at all.”

Holden laughed. “Dinner ready?” 

“Almost.”

Holden nodded and joined Naomi and Amos at the table. It was just the four of them on the Rocinante tonight as they headed to Tycho with a delivery from one of the Ring gates. Holden had been talking to Fred about their next job while Alex cooked dinner, Naomi read, and Amos fiddled with a broken something valve. 

They ignored him. Alex started humming again as he set out plates. Holden crossed his arms, uncrossed them, pulled out his hand terminal, registered the lack of notifications, and put it away again.

“What are you reading?” He got no reaction. “Naomi.”

“What?” She looked up. “Oh, this book on the history of medicine.”

Amos frowned and tightened a bolt, asking, “Why?”

“I thought it might be useful if one of us knew a little more about the topic.”

“Is it?” Alex asked, serving the lasagna as everyone put their junk away.

She shakes her head. “Not so far at least. Just stupid things that the Inners used to do, like bloodletting, etc. The chapter I’m on now is about the pandemic of the early 2020s. The doctors actually knew how to prevent the spread, but not to treat it. So guess what the Inners did?”

The guys all shrugged.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Just like it always did when she got angry, the Belter accent dripped heavily off those words. “Immunology experts told them all they had to do was not breathe on each other, stand at a distance, and wear a cloth face mask. But no. Couldn’t handle it.”

Alex shook his head. “Inners never change, man.”

Holden raised his eyebrows. “Those are your ancestors too, Alex. Early 2020s? No one was off Earth yet.”

“Nah.” Alex shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. “I bet my ancestors listened. Survived to make me, yeah, hoss? Plus, cloth mask?” Alex laughed. “Just training for the Martian bubble.”

“I can’t imagine being unwilling to do something so simple like that, something that can save your life and the lives of others,” Naomi said.

“Martian babies practically grow up in suits and helmets. Small mask is no big deal.”

Naomi agreed. "There's also that. Not really an option to say no if you grow up anywhere other than Earth. I truly cannot imagine it."

"I can." Holden made eye contact with Amos, who didn't react, but somehow still expressed total agreement with the captain. They sat in the silence, with only the sound of their dishes clinking as they ate.

“I bet my ancestors got sick and just got lucky with survival,” Amos said contemplatively.

Naomi barked a laugh, and Holden nodded, grinning.

“Yeah that checks out.” Alex paused to take a bite. “Maybe you should read a book about current medicine instead of history, Naomi.” 

“Maybe I should,” Naomi mocks, “and maybe you should learn how to cook something other than lasagna, Alex.”

“Wha—I cook other things! I thought y’all liked the lasagna. That’s why I made it. Guys, do you not like the lasagna? Guys?”


End file.
